Feeling
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: A summary of Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson's relationship over the years. Peter always makes things less complicated, except for when he doesn't. Yaoi/BL/etc. One-shot.


**Hi everyone! This is just a quick one-shot I wrote while waiting for inspiration for my other one-shots to hit me. This pairing is probably all in my head but I noticed there wasn't anything for Flash and Harry out there so I decided to fix that. Even though it's weird, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated T for kissing and very mild language.**

* * *

It started out slowly but all came to a head quickly.

They'd kind of been friends in middle school, not best friends, they didn't see each other often enough for that, going to different schools and all, but they'd become friends and stayed that way. Truthfully part of the reason Harry had insisted on going to a normal public high school instead of the snooty rich-boy school his dad wanted him to go to was because he knew Flash was going to Midtown High.

But when he got there he met Peter Parker.

And got the shock of his life.

* * *

Harry never would have guessed Flash was a bully, but according to Peter and MJ this had been going on since they were little kids. Harry couldn't believe it, Flash had always been so nice to him, what the heck was _this?!_

It took its toll on their friendship, in Peter Harry had found a true best friend, he wasn't going to stand by and watch while someone bullied and harassed him, even if that someone was a person he'd once also called a friend.

* * *

In return Flash was dismayed and angry, Harry, the person Flash was looking forward to seeing most in High School, was choosing Puny Parker over him?! If he'd stopped to look at the situation he would have seen that this had very little to do with Parker, he was the one pushing Harry away, not Peter. But he was too upset and angry to think about it that way. To him Peter was stealing his friend.

And though Harry might have considered them casual friends, it wasn't like that for Flash, Harry was much more important than that. Sure, Flash had other friends, lots of other friends; he _was_ Flash Thompson after all, but they were his buddies, his bros, or his girlfriends, they didn't have that truly deep bond like the one Peter and Harry had that made Flash see green with envy every time he saw them together.

At least, that was what he told himself.

In his defense, it _was_ true. He _was_ jealous of their friendship. It just wasn't the _whole_ truth. He was jealous of more than that.

* * *

Did Harry had some sort of tracking device on Puny Parker or something?! Every time Flash knocked Parker's books out of his hands or shoved him in a locker or pulled his pants down Harry seemed to know about it without ever being told. Sometimes he was too late to actually stop what was happening but every time, without fail, he'd come to Parker's rescue. And then those furious, gorgeous, blue eyes would fall on Flash.

"Back _off_ Flash!"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

"What is your problem Thompson!"

 _"Just leave us alone!"_

Then the situation would feed off of itself. Harry disliked Flash and refused to be associated with Flash any longer, Flash bullied Peter to get Harry's attention, Harry's dislike of Flash and his protectiveness of Peter grew even further, Flash got even more jealous of Peter's bond with Harry and bullied him even more. Wash, rinse, repeat.

* * *

Harry couldn't understand why Flash was doing this, why Peter? What had he ever done to Flash? And according to MJ, Flash had never been this bad when they were kids, what was his problem?! Peter didn't have any answers to that either.

But Harry knew Flash better than Peter did, despite Peter actually having known him longer, and it suddenly occurred to him that this may be Flash's way of getting attention.

Well, he'd known that from the beginning, wasn't that what all bullies wanted? Attention? But Harry hadn't considered that Flash was looking for _Peter's_ attention. Harry had known since middle school that Flash was bisexual and the only time he'd seen him act even close to this was if he was teasing a girl he liked. Was _that_ what was going on? Was this just Flash's way of getting a guy like Peter to notice him?

And why did it feel as though he, Harry, was being knifed in the chest?

* * *

As Peter and Flash grew closer and Flash stopped being such a bully Harry was getting more and more sure that his suspicions were correct. What Flash had been doing to Peter was the equivalent of pulling a girl's pigtails and now that Flash had Peter's attention he didn't need to do it anymore.

 _And_ Peter was helping Flash be a better person.

Harry was equal parts happy that Peter and Flash were getting along so well and not bullying/being bullied anymore and annoyed that Flash had been so juvenile. But when he considered the fact that he'd probably been correct about Flash's crush on Peter a strange feeling welled up inside of him and left him sulking for hours.

* * *

And, of course, it was Peter who started the change.

* * *

He started reaching out to Flash, trying to befriend him and stop him bulling, no matter how many lockers Flash shoved him into. Until he found out Peter was Spider-Man Harry thought Peter was crazy, deliberately drawing Flash's attention to him.

But Flash wasn't a bad guy, impulsive and often not too bright, but not bad. And eventually he began to see what his bullying was doing to others, like Alex, he befriended Peter and worked on becoming a better person, a hero.

All of his dreams came true when he bonded with the Venom symbiote that Harry had never been able to control, but for Harry all that happened was he lost his best friend and his sometimes-friend when Peter and Flash 'switched schools.'

There was a hole in his life that couldn't be filled without Peter but Harry was surprised by how much he missed Flash, despite everything their friendship had survived and re-kindled after Flash and Peter became friends but Harry didn't expect to miss Flash to this degree. His smile, his voice, his face, his enthusiasm, his eyes...

This was about the time Harry Osborn started questioning his own feelings for Eugene 'Flash' Thompson.

* * *

And then the Anti-Venom symbiote got him.

There was nothing, _nothing_ that scared Harry worse than these symbiotes, using the Venom symbiote once meant he was curious, twice meant he was stubborn (and slightly mind-controlled) but using it again would have made him crazy, Harry wasn't stupid, he knew what the symbiote did to him, he couldn't control it, not fully, it influenced him to hurt the people closest to him and no matter what, he wouldn't do that.

But the Anti-Venom was worse.

There was no subtle creeping, no manipulation of his mind, the symbiote attacked him, overwhelming his body and crushing his mind, no matter how hard Harry fought back.

The worst part about being under the symbiotes control was that, in his brief moments of full consciousness, Harry could see what it was using his body to do, he just couldn't stop himself.

The last thing he heard before he slipped fully into unconsciousness was Agent Venom's voice yelling at him, "Harry! You are the worst best friend ever!"  
Idly a part of Harry wondered what the heck that had to do with anything. But the rest of him was thinking that Venom's voice was achingly familiar.

 _Flash?_ He thought, and suddenly _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was right, that was Flash in the Venom suit. Harry really was a bad friend. He felt like his heart was breaking.

Then the Anti-Venom fully took over his mind and Harry passed out. He didn't remember any of that when he woke up.

* * *

Harry wanted to laugh, he couldn't believe he'd never realized Peter was Spider-Man, he was shocked, but not all that surprised, Peter was a hero, Spider-Man was a hero, he supposed it fit.

He wasn't shocked when he found out Flash was Agent Venom either, and if the school hadn't been under attack he would have spent longer pondering why he wasn't shocked.

And when the Venom de-materialized from around Flash's head and he smiled at Harry, with both his mouth and _those eyes_ that had stopped Harry in his tracks more than once, his heart skipped a beat.

And he _knew._

Flash had a thing for Peter, and Harry was in love with Flash. And had been the whole time.

* * *

"Wait, you thought I _what?!"_

Yeah, telling Flash his suspicions about Flash's feelings for Peter was a stupid idea.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest defensively, cheeks reddening, "it just seemed that way in High School, that's all."

"Dude." Flash looked as though he was torn between terror, dismay and a mad desire to laugh, "not even close."

Actually, Flash realized, Harry had been pretty close, it just wasn't _Peter's_ attention Flash had wanted.

Yeah, Flash could be thick, but he wasn't that stupid, he knew exactly how he felt about Harry Osborn.

Harry's blush deepened further and he turned his head away so Flash wouldn't see how massively relieved he felt.

Too bad, Flash saw anyway, and his heart lurched, was it possible, after all this, that his feelings might end up being returned?

Flash knew this might end with him getting punched in the face but he wasn't scared of losing Harry's friendship anymore. It was stronger than that.

Still, his heart beat nervously as he put his hands on Harry's elbows and leaned forward. Harry's head snapped round, his eyes widened and he stood stock-still, allowing Flash to gently press their lips together.

Warmth blossomed in Harry's chest as fireworks exploded in his stomach, the kiss was soft, sweet and Harry had no desire to pull back.

When he eventually did, Flash looked worried, "was that okay?" He asked anxiously, Harry hadn't punched him in the face yet but maybe the shock was still wearing off?

Harry smiled, "way better than okay," he said, leaning up to kiss Flash again.

* * *

Harry's fingers tangled in Flash's hair as, laughing, they tumbled onto the couch, Flash's larger body pinning Harry's smaller form.

Flash's hands crept under Harry's shirt, brushing his sides and making Harry, who was insanely ticklish, shriek into the kiss. Flash used this opportunity to deepen the kiss and Harry wrapped his legs around Flash's hips, pulling the blond flush against him.

They'd been together for over a month now and everything was perfect.

"What the _SHIT?!"_

Oops. Harry let his head flop back onto the couch, unable to stop his laughter as Flash stammered apologies, excuses and _'shut up Harry!'_ s.

Everything would have been perfect, except they forgot to tell Peter about their relationship.

Oh well, now he knew.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed guys!**

 **Oh, and if anyone wants me to write a one-shot about a pairing just give me a pairing and/or prompt and I will write it for you! If anyone has already asked me for a one-shot I promise, they are on their way, half of them are just half-finished on my laptop (which broke weeks ago and I STILL haven't gotten fixed) and half I am working on now.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
